


[Art] An Ocean in my Veins

by arty (artsmyspark)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Established Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, Intimacy, M/M, Merpeople, Merperson Tony Stark, Non-Graphic Smut, Scars, Short & Sweet, Sketches, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsmyspark/pseuds/arty
Summary: "And when you say my nameLike white horses on the wavesI think it feels the sameAs an ocean in my veinsAnd you'll be diving inLike nothing is out of place..."-Exist for Love by Aurora*Salty kisses, pleasure and worship are given to Tony's God.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	[Art] An Ocean in my Veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparcina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/gifts).



> Here's part two of my belated gift for the lovely Sparcina. Thank you again for waiting for me. Health hasn't been too good but I really liked this doodle and decided to leave as is. I hope you do too. Enjoy, dear!
> 
> A text based version of this post can be found on [my Google Doc here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Qx8SLrzz4dRtHr_Bfd957Ge1-fjor7VbLpISMdiHnN8/edit?usp=drivesdk/) for your reading pleasure. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to everyone in the FI fandom and discord server. Your stories, art and company got me through a lot this past year. A _lot._ Still is while I'm looking for the help I need. Can't thank you enough.
> 
> Anyways, happy New Years, everyone! Thank you for being here. Love and need you, always.


End file.
